


Water Lily

by erericultist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bantering, Ereri Weekend, Ererievents, Established Relationship, Exploring, Fluff, Jokes, M/M, Nature, One Shot, Teasing, canonverse, diverged from main plot, eren x levi - Freeform, ereri, ererifluffweekend, forest, golden eyed eren, happier setting, levi x eren - Freeform, long haired eren, may 25: playful, older Eren, playful, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform, some innuendoes, still mainly pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erericultist/pseuds/erericultist
Summary: Eren has a secret getaway near headquarters that he decides to share with Levi.





	Water Lily

**Author's Note:**

> http://ererievents.tumblr.com/post/174223229969/ererievents-erenlevi-fluff-weekend-is-coming
> 
> Thanks to all my beta readers who helped me get this done before Friday! I've been having a tough time lately and their help means the world to me.  
> Thank you Aarin, Desiree and Sebastian<3 all your suggestions and corrections helped me a lot!

Levi's boots tread softly into lush green grass. Pansies, Chicories, Phlox and other flowers akin, growing unkempt in the wild. Even kordes climb their ways on trees skirting the forest, basking in the sun. Its rays are warm and the breeze is welcoming. It whisks gently through his raven hair, accompanied by the soothing coo of birds chattering in the distance. Eren is a tad ways ahead of Levi, his sleeves rolled up and golden skin exposed to the sun.

  
The headquarters is just a hill's away, appearing so solemn from this distance. Levi follows Eren away from it. Eren's long silken tresses are braided back with a small white ribbon. He spotted Sasha and Mikasa brushing his hair earlier, pinning it up and twirling it between their fingers. Levi can't blame them, he, too, finds himself fascinated with the soft brown hair slipping between his lazy fingers on muggy summer nights. The ribbon must have came from Sasha's own wardrobe— she's rather stylish as Levi accounts.

  
They walk in silence, absorbing their surroundings and letting it carry their thoughts. Or perhaps to even bring them to a serenity, clear of the day-to-day stresses of the survey corp. Levi was focused on the ground, looking up to meet eyes with Eren's honey ones. They're striking in the light, like glowing amber jewels.

  
Eren's figure is gradually shrouded into the shade, a grin taking to his dimpled features. His hands card forward into the brush, "Just a little ways ahead," Eren coos, almost playfully. Eren turns back for the tree line, disappearing into the greenery. He holds his hand out, creating a gateway open through the vines for Levi to enter.

  
A little secret place, Eren promised prior to escaping the survey corp while everyone else is in the city for a day's vacation. It is only fair when Eren is tethered to Levi for them to have a way to enjoy themselves as well. More ways than one— but this was Eren's favorite. A way to share his special place with Levi, trusting him, and in a way... showing Levi how he loves him.

  
"When do you get the time to come all the way out here?" Levi speaks up, entering the forest. Cooler air greets him, a tad more humid as well. Sun pokes through the occasional bare spot in the trees or amongst the treetops. The ground below is surprisingly a lush, mossy area with a patch of grass or imp stools here and there. Even smooth rocks with crystalline transparency protrude from the moss surfaces.

  
"Training, most of the time. No one tends to notice me slipping away." Eren's fingers trail against the bark of a tree, pausing to slip off his boots. "Even you, Corporal." Eren teases, knowing damn well it's hard to get away when Levi's eyes are glued to him most of the time. Also, hinting that he's aware of Levi's not-always-so-professional staring.  
It would explain that time he shook his ass when bending over in Levi's direction. Levi chuckles softly from the thought. They follow a small, windy path, or perhaps it's just Eren leading Levi through mindless twists and turns.

  
He only realizes this when he looks up, to find the footsteps he's been following was merely his own. "Eren?" His voice croaks out reflexively.

  
"Over here," Eren replies a stone's toss away, to the left of Levi's shoulder. Levi glances through the trees, spotting a clearing midst the forest. Levi strides in that direction, the sound of water trickling resonating whilst he draws closer.

  
Levi is welcomed by Eren laying beneath a short tree, thick with green leaves. His boots are positioned at his side, legs crossed at the ankles and eyes resting on the small stream that leads into a pond. It must continue underground, given the current of the water doesn’t end at the river banks.

Eren's amber eyes drift to Levi, cherry lips curling into a little smile. Levi finds his chest to be tight, breathing in shallowly as he watches Eren's fingers clasp the ribbon binding his hair. He slowly drags it off his braid, letting his hair tousle out of its braid.

  
Levi exhales sharply, biting his lip hard. He holds nothing but enamor for Eren. He doesn't even need a further invitation, that being more than enough.

  
Maintaining eye contact with Eren, Levi gradually drops down to his knees. His palms press into the grass with his back at an incline. He pushes a lock of hair behind his ear, flashing a smirk at Eren's quirked brow. He prowls forward, one hand after another.

  
Reaching Eren's feet, Levi's hands graze up Eren's legs. Eren sits back against the tree trunk with a tilted head whilst Levi crawls over him. Their faces hover apart from one another's, lips mere inches from each other. Eren grins, eyes drifting down to Levi's lips. His hands slip up Levi's arms, enjoying the firm sculpt beneath his fingertips. Levi leans forward in premonition of capturing Eren's lips with his, but Eren's grip on his arms tightens.

  
He pulls Levi under him, switching their bodies abruptly so that Levi thumps against the ground. Eren gives a devilish little grin above Levi, pinning Levi's hands under his weight. His hair cascades down past his shoulders, blocking out the rays of sun at his back. Eren's little moment of triumph is only temporary, Levi's legs hooking at his waist and pulling him under to resume his place on top. Grass kicks up under them, Eren huffs, and lies limply beneath Levi.

  
"Accepting defeat?" Levi grazes Eren's cheek with his knuckles adoringly.

  
Eren scoffs lightly, leaning up and clobbering a wet kiss with Levi. Levi grunts in surprise, his grip loosening momentarily for Eren's leverage. Levi is back against the grass again, lips claimed by Eren's. Eren draws away, satisfied with himself. "Only if you do first." Eren states, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

  
Levi's chest heaves quietly, reaching up to twirl his index in Eren's hair. "You got me." Levi whispers lowly, words heavy with much more meaning than just their little game. His glassy eyes interlocked with Eren's, who knows exactly what Levi implied. Levi is all his... and only his. They've been this way, devoted to each other in secrecy since their first expedition together...

  
Levi grasps either side of Eren's cheeks, gently tracing his thumbs over Eren's brows and curves below his eye sockets. He gives Eren a light pull, guiding him to lay against his chest. Eren shimmies down to mold into Levi's side perfectly, legs draped over Levi's and head resting on his pectoral. Calmly listening for Levi's heartbeat, thumping against his chest rhythmically. His hands sprawl out over Levi's chest to idly toy with the buttons on his shirt, gazing to the pond before them.

  
Levi arches his head down to press a kiss on the crown of Eren's noggin, brushing the hair from his face and taking the time to appreciate the subtle honey-like fragrance in Eren's hair. It's not often they get moments like this, to pry away time together from everyone else without an eye to scrutinize. Often their only time together is in the horse stables or late, late nights with drowsy kisses and whispers. Levi is never fond of picking straw out of his hair to look presentable for the reentry of their headquarters.

  
"I come here to clear my head, often." Eren states, looking up to Levi, who at this angle has a little double chin that he can't help but find cute. Eren's hand wanders up Levi's chest, propping himself up on an elbow. "I want to share it with you, even if they were here, no one can hear us through the trees. My secret spot..." Eren hums and Levi's heart picks up pace.

  
Eren's fingers lace at Levi's cravat, slowly undoing it and pulling it from Levi's neck. Just as Levi shifts in anticipation, Eren bunches up his cravat and pushes off Levi's chest. Levi coughs from the air, quite literally, being forced out of his lungs. Eren runs off, hastily stuffing the cravat into his mouth to roll up the ankles of his pants before resuming his flee.

  
"Eren!" Levi lurches upward, hands digging into the grass. His cheeks are flushed in frustration and his voice doesn't sound oh-so-happy.

  
Eren merely gives a maniacal cackle as he splashes into the pond, waving Levi's cravat around in the air. Levi runs after, but stops as soon as the waterline touches his boot. He glances down and shakes the water droplets from his boot in distaste. His glares back at Eren, crossing his arms at his chest and puffing it out angrily. "Eren." Levi states more calmly than prior, but it's only all the more threatening. Eren is wrapping the cravat at his neck and posing in the water— which reaches up to about his shins. His hips are tilted and his hair is swishing. It makes it hard for Levi to keep a straight face at how ridiculous Eren looks right now. "Give me back my cravat," Levi extends his hand, but is only met with a stuck out tongue from Eren.

  
"You have to come and get it," Eren waves the cravat in the air, kicking the water provokingly.

  
Levi rolls up the sleeves of his shirt, nose crinkling and hastily kicks off his shoes. He bends down to cuff his pants up, and Eren gives a little whistle at him. Levi grunts, not actually angry with Eren, simply pretending to be. Eren knows how important Levi's cravat is to him, the sentimental value it holds. No harm will befall it. Levi wished to play it off as though he is irritated, but he finds Eren's petulant behavior to be amusing and... refreshing in a ways. He will never admit to that, easily, though. Levi hesitantly dips a foot into the water, goosebumps raising on his skin from the cool contact. It felt fairly good, considering his feet are usually stuffed in hot, leather boots all day.

  
He strides through the water for Eren, however, as he approaches a close, Eren trots back a few steps. Levi lunges for Eren and Eren can't help but laugh at watching his superior scramble after him. He kicks water up at Levi, only making Levi growl out. Levi finally kicks water back, splashing Eren near-soaked from his waist down.

  
A small grin makes itself onto Levi's face, stomping into the shallow water more boisterously and chasing after Eren. Eren finds himself dead in front of Levi, both men hunched in premonition of dodging or pouncing. Levi's clothing clings to his skin transparently, drenched in some places and others not, as does Eren's. Their chests heave harshly, Eren's fingers stretch out and he begins to smirk. Levi's brows only furrow all the more, feeling his heart thrum and a little frisk takes to him. Eren goes to run again, but Levi kicks off and leaps for him.

  
His strong arms clamp around Eren's sides and takes him down with him into the water. Their bodies crash into the water with a broken yelp from Eren and water being sent astray. Their heads rise from the water, Eren is shaking the hair from his face and spitting water. Levi cringes, belly against Eren's and lying just above the water surface. Eren's back is against the pond bedrock, which luckily only consists of smooth pebbles.

  
Levi glances to aside, his raven hair clinging to his forehead. He spots his cravat in Eren's hand, well above the water and dry. Levi slowly gazes back to Eren, propping himself up a bit. Random strands of hair cling to Eren's face, amber eyes reflecting the sunlight just as the water beneath them glows. Levi bites his lip, feeling heat reside in his cheeks.

  
"I'm all wet now..." Eren whines, only causing a bright smile to sprawl across Levi's face and shake his head with a light chuckle. Levi's smile is stunningly white, which makes Eren's heart stop every rare time he is lucky to witness it. Levi snatches his cravat from Eren's hand, ducking down to kiss Eren triumphantly.

  
"Oops." Levi replies, standing up from the water and splashing Eren in the face with his free hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone has a nice spring and summer! I hope to write more soon <3


End file.
